


Forbidden Fruits

by Fancy_Hart



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Hart/pseuds/Fancy_Hart
Summary: IF Grace was raised Christian and struggling with feelings she has for Frankie.





	Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. It gonna lie it's a thinly veiled excuse to try and sort my own personal feelings. Lily Tomlin is a crush I've had for a while and I'm from a white strict Christian background, something which I imagine Grace's childhood to be like. So yea. It's here please be kind, it's therapy for me more than anything else.

FORBIDDEN FRUIT

THEY SAY THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT TASTES THE SWEETEST ALTHOUGH IVE NEVER HAD WHAT I CRAVE IF I COULD TASTE ITS SWEET JUICES IM SURE MY HEART IT WOULD SAVE RAISED BY GOD FEARING FOLKS MY SPIRIT SURE TO BE SENT TO HELL SO ILL CHOKE ON THE SHEPHERD’S STAFF AND PRETEND THAT ALL IS WELL ILL LISTEN TO MELISSA AND ADMIRE LILY FROM AFAR AND KNOW THAT EVEN AFTER ELLEN ILL NEVER BE HAPPY AS THEY ARE IF I CAN CHOOSE TO BE SO BAD CHOOSE TO MAKE MYSELF SO SAD THEN WHY CAN I NOT CHOOSE TO REMOVE THE GREATEST AFFLICTION IVE EVER HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND SOUL IS A DECISION NO ONE SHOULD MAKE BUT BEING BRAVE AND TAKING A STAND WELL, IS IT WORTH THE RESULTING HATE? IF I COULD LOVE IN A STRAIGHT LINE AND NOT GO AGAINST THE GRAIN IF I COULD HAVE THE 2.4 AND NEVER WANT TO DIE AGAIN A FATHER THAT SHOULD LOVE ME NO MATTER HOW I LIVE WHY THEN DID HE MAKE ME LIKE THIS?WHY SO MUCH TORTURE DID HE GIVE?! I KNOW TO KEEP ME ALIVE A FAITHFUL MAN I SHOULD WED BUT HOW DO YOU SPEND ETERNITY HATING THE OTHER IN YOUR BED? I WANT TO TAKE THE HOLE THAT SITS WHERE MY HEART USED TO BE AND THROW IT IN THE DEEPEST CREVICE AND PRAY IT AND I CEASE TO BE TERROR IN LIFE OR AGONY FOR ETERNITY IS SIMPLY NOT A CHOICE WITH ALL THE WAYS I WILL BE KILLED I SIMPLY HAVE NO VOICE I DO NOT HAVE ANYONE TO LEAN ON FOR WHO WOULD WANT TO BEFRIEND A DIRTY DYKE WHO HATES HERSELF AND KEEPS WAITING FOR IT ALL TO END ITS FUNNY THAT IN MY PAIN I KNOW WHAT THEIR ANSWER WILL BE THAT I SHOULD GO TO THE POWERFUL MAN AND FALL UPON MY KNEES AND I SHOULD BEG AND I SHOULD SEEK FORGIVENESS HE JUST MIGHT GIVE AND LEARN TO BE A GOOD GOSPEL WIFE FOR AS LONG AS THE EARTH WILL LIVE MANY MANY SCARS HAVE COME SOME GIVEN SOME RECEIVED BUT ALL OF THEM PUT ON MY BODY BECAUSE OF WHAT I BELIEVE AUGUST 5TH MY DARKEST DAY 70 TIC TACS AND A CUP I HATED THOSE FUCKING PARAMEDICS WHY WONT THEY JUST GIVE UP?! I DONT KNOW HOW TO END THIS OR BEGIN IT OR WHATEVER BUT I REALLY RELLY HOPE ONE DAY THAT IT FINALLY DOES GET BETTER


End file.
